Text by Text
by kayquaza
Summary: So my cuz and I got bored while I was at school and he was working. We started writing a story text by text and here it is, Homunculus themed!
1. Chapter 1

_So my cuz and I got bored while I was at school and he was working. We started writing a story text by text and here it is, Homunculus themed! Homunculi are superhuman beings who consume souls in exchange for power._

A plush white cat sat on the roof overlooking the run down town. Two boys played wall ball, not noticing the shadowy figure leaning on a nearby tree.

The shadowy figure's eyes glowed with red blood light. As if thousands of souls were trying to escape his very own body.

The cat sensed his presence and darted off into the dusk. The boy's ball rolled towards the figure.

The figure picked up the ball, then vanished with incredible speed.

The boys cried out in surprise, but their voices were cut short. The man with red eyes materialized directly behind them. "This yours?" He held out the ball.

The young boy shyly went to grab the ball from the figure. All the other young boy could do was watch as the fountain of glittering blood came from the boy who had tried to grab the ball and who was now… in shreds.

He had only a second to grieve before he met the same bloody fate. "Ahahahaha! A meager meal and now I move on!"


	2. Chapter 2

_This time, because there is dialogue, I didn't order the story by texts. So just know that my cuz and I are switching off writing._

The boys' murderer walked off as the day ended and the night rose. The next day he met up with another figure a few miles away, close to a costal beach. He wore an open shirt and trunks. The other, a woman, was laying out on a towel, tanning.

"You know Wind, when we go to the beach everyone can always see your ouroboros symbol," Lightning points out to his cousin.

"Right back at you, Idiot! Yours is more visible than mine, it's on your leg for Christ's sake! At least mine is on the bottom of my foot! You can only see it when I'm laying out!" replies Wind, "Plus I don't care if I'm seen!"

"I like taking care of the witnesses." Wind smiled and put a nail file away in her bag.

"Yeah yeah, I agree. But still let's head out, we have more important things to due instead of laying around," says Lightning. "We will have our goal soon enough," He whispered.

Wind stood up to look at her cousin. "Then we more onward." Mid-step they seemed to disappear, taking off faster than could be perceived by the eye. Again mid-step they materialized in a cold, snowy landscape.

"Alright let's get in the cabin. It's annoying to sink in the snow." Lightning says with an annoyed rasp. Before he had even finished his last word Wind had jumped up in the air with incredible strength, soaring faster than anyone would think possible. Higher and higher she soared until her momentum stopped and she started back down towards earth. She pulled her fist back in preparation to punch the ground. The white icy earth shook and a crater formed. The sheer force of the punch blasted all the snow away and Lightning could even make out grass and dirt now. Many feet below the snow line a second ago, the cabin was now in view with a mountain of snow piled behind it from the blast.

"There ya go, cuz!" squeaks out Wind. "Ha! Show off! But thank you," replies Lightning. No one would have ever heard the strike, considering their secure cabin was on top of the Himalayas. "I can't believe the peak gets over 100 feet of snow this time of year," says Lightning as they walk inside. They set their rooms back up, changed, and wandered back to the main room.

"It's gotten dusty. Guess we've been away awhile," Lightning ran a finger down the old picture frame hanging by the door, leaving a streak in the thick layer of dust.

"Some light please?" asked Wind. Lightning held one hand in the 'tiger seal' and nonchalantly emitted a streak of Lightning to each wick on the candleabra chandalier above. The cabin sprung into view. Lightning was getting better, Wind could see. It used to be that they had to draw alchemic circles to release their powers, but using hand seals instead was something new.

Wind motioned towards the picture and the dust blew away in one burst. Simpler uses of soul energy required minimal motions to release. Lightning put his hand on the wall and they both looked at the picture. It showed a happy family smiling in a Montana field in front of a cabin not unlike theirs. "We will avenge your deaths! At all costs! We haven't become Homunculi for nothing!" Lightning's eyes sparked red with electricity.

"I don't mind the perks though," Wind said cheerily. "And we've been causing havoc on this earth while we've searched for so many season. We will never give up!"

…


	3. Chapter 3

"Well let's get our equipment ready, Wind. I have been working on some new techniques with the prototype equipment we snagged the other month. I expect you have done the same." Lightning pulled out three shiny black hunks of metal. One was a left shoulder pauldron and the other two were heavy plated gauntlets. "You should see what I can do with these!" He bragged.

"I happen to be more subtle than that," Wind chuckled and walked over to the apothecary coffee table. On it sat an antique intricately carved jewelry box. "Thank you Grandma," she said reverently as she opened up the box. Lightning peered over her shoulder curiously. Wind slipped on a few rings inlaid with various gems. "They may not seem like weapons, but the way these stones were modified, believe me they will pack a punch. I put years of research and experimentation into this."

The two cousins, Lightning and Wind, opened the creaky back door to wall of snow. Wind made the 'rose seal' with her hands and let out her breath like she was blowing out a candle. The snow was swept away to join the towering mound behind the cabin, revealing a deck a few feet above where ground level would be if it were not covered in snow and ice. Lightning pushed two old folding chairs onto the peeling wood for the both of them to sit on.

Lighting looked out at the white abyss and said, "Well, only one way to make out a good strategy and practice our strength and teamwork. In the morning we will head to the peak and see what we can do. For now, it's time to go over our plan…" His eye glow with a hint of red lightning as he spoke.

"Let's review what we know." Wind had a notepad inhand and several colored pens.

"God, you are a dork," joked Lightning nodding at the doodles of kitties all over their page of notes.

"Here are the facts..," Wind said ignoring the comment.


End file.
